


I Found Myself a Cheerleader

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bratty!Clarke, Cheerleader!Clarke, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, WTFfic, professor!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “Let me warm you up,” he murmured. If anyone else tried that line, she’d roll her eyes from the cheesiness. But there was something so soft about how he always fretted over her. It made her heart stutter a bit. He slipped his hands under her coat, planting them on Clarke’s exposed stomach. She moaned at the warmth of his hands as his fingers massaged her skin.“Did you enjoy the game?”“I enjoyed something, alright.” Clarke buried her face into his chest with a blush. It didn’t matter how long they had been doing this. She still hadn’t gotten used to the idea that the professor she had been lusting over for most of undergrad wanted her too.





	I Found Myself a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Kink Meme: College Professor Bellamy enjoys fucking Cheerleader Clarke with her cheer uniform on. 
> 
> Don't look for plot because there is none. It's porn, my friends. Just two consenting adults, a cheerleading uniform kink, and a little flash of feels toward the end.

Clarke could kill Anya for insisting the girls didn’t need jackets tonight. At least the guys got to wear pants. But no, it was thirty degrees out, their team was losing, and Clarke was wearing only her skimpy uniform: a tiny white skirt and matching top. The built-in bra had too little padding to cover up how hard her nipples were, not that Anya gave a shit.

The cheer team was more active this game despite the football team being slaughtered, if only because high kicks and cheers warmed them up. It was nights like this when Clarke wanted to throw away her cheerleading scholarship and her pom poms…

… but if she did that, she wouldn’t get to see how Professor Blake stared at her from the stands.

He never used to come to the games. He would tell anyone who would listen that he loathed the game and wouldn’t be caught dead in the stands. To his credit, he wasn’t here tonight to watch the game. No, he was watching her. Just like he had been during every home game since he first buried his face between her thighs during office hours.

Professor Blake sat with a few other professors, but he hardly paid attention to any of them. He just kept his hand firm on his beer as his dark eyes repeatedly raked over her. He probably liked that Clarke didn’t get to wear a jacket with how much of tonight he spent gaping right at her chest.

She was subtle as she teased him. Occasionally dropping her pom poms behind her so she could turn around and stick her ass out for him. Sometimes taking a beat too long to pick them up so he gets a longer view of her Spankies that barely covered her cunt. She’d throw him a wink every now and then and blew him a few kisses.

Clarke loved catching his reactions when she flirted with him. Sometimes his eyes just darkened. Other times, he had to grip his leg… like he sometimes does in lecture when Clarke spreads her legs to reveal she didn’t wear underwear. Or he bit down on his fist like he’s doing right now as Clarke winked at him while doing a high kick.

She glanced around at the other cheerleaders to see if any of them notice her flirting with him, but they’re too focused on the kick about to happen. So, she looked back up, bat her eyes at him, and bit down on her lip.

It was their signal, one they developed for class. It was Clarke’s way of asking if he would please fuck her after this. And so far, he had never once said no.

His lips turned up into a small grin, and his eyes didn’t leave hers even as everyone else jumped up to their feet to cheer the field goal. She held her breath as he bit down on his fist again and arched her back a little as he gave her another look over. And when he finally gave her a tiny nod, a rush of arousal spread through her.

She spent the rest of the game begging for it to be over. Professor Blake took off halfway through the fourth quarter, probably so he could escape traffic, so she didn’t let herself get too upset. After all, she would go see him in his apartment in an hour anyway, maybe sooner if she could duck out without Anya noticing.

As soon as the last whistle blew, Clarke jogged over to her bag and pulled out her phone to find a text from Professor Blake.

_Don’t you dare take off that uniform. That’s my job._

 

* * *

 

Clarke shivered as she stood outside his apartment door in nothing but her uniform and the coat she had in her backseat. When a cool breeze came through again, Clarke hugged herself a little tighter, trying to warm up. She almost regretted taking off her Spankies and underwear before coming up considering how that breeze just felt on her ass, but it would so be worth it to hear Professor Blake’s growl when he noticed.

When he opened the door, Clarke practically dove into his apartment. “So cold,” she whined into his shirt, and she could feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest.

“Let me warm you up,” he murmured. If anyone else tried that line, she’d roll her eyes from the cheesiness. But there was something so soft about how he always fretted over her. It made her heart stutter a bit. He slipped his hands under her coat, planting them on Clarke’s exposed stomach. She moaned at the warmth of his hands as his fingers massaged her skin.

“Did you enjoy the game?”

“I enjoyed something, alright.” Clarke buried her face into his chest with a blush. It didn’t matter how long they had been doing this. She still hadn’t gotten used to the idea that the professor she had been lusting over for most of undergrad wanted her too.

“What was your favorite part?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. He shook his head as he chuckled, his fingers fast at work pulling off her coat.

“I like when you do your little kicks for me,” he whispered, voice low and gravelly. Clarke leaned up to kiss him, and his moan vibrated through her mouth as she threw her arms around his neck. She let her coat fall to the floor when his tongue dove into her mouth.

His hands were everywhere: on her thigh, her waist, gripping her breast, tangled in her hair… it was like he couldn’t decide how to touch her first. “Want me to do some more for you, Professor Blake?” she teased. “You like watching me in this uniform, don’t you?”

“You know I do,” he growled before biting down on her bottom lip. “But maybe you should stretch a little first, huh? Bend over and touch your toes for me.”

Clarke pecked his lips again before bouncing into the living room where there was more floor space. And being the good girl she is, she followed his orders, revealing her bare cunt when she placed her hands on the floor.

“Fuck.”

She grinned into her knees as she heard his footsteps grow closer and his breathing become staggered. After a beat, Clarke spread her legs to shoulder width apart and deepened the stretch with a quiet moan. “Is this okay, Professor Blake?”

“Yeah.” His voice came from right behind her, and a shudder spread through her body as he pushed her skirt up. “Stretch it out real good, Miss Griffin.” His warm palm slid down her ass, and a small whine escaped her throat. “Just hold it right there for me.” When his fingers grazed her slit, Clarke almost fell over.

He clucked his tongue in disapproval, probably watching hungrily as her little cunt clenched around nothing. “Please,” she whimpered.

“Stand up, Miss Griffin.” Clarke was a little lightheaded when she stood upright again, too much blood rushing to her head from staying in that position for so long. Professor Blake ran his hands up and down her arms, his eyes boring right into hers. “What happened to your panties?”

“I took them off.”

“Why?”

“So you could see my pussy,” she whispered, letting her bottom lip form a small pout.

His smirk was dark and lecherous as he pushed strands of her hair out of her face. “You wanted to show your professor your pussy, huh? Just like in class?” Clarke nodded eagerly as his thumb traced over her bottom lip. “Is your little cunt that hungry for some love?”

He snaked his hand between her legs, his eyes not breaking eye contact with hers as his hand cupped her mound. “Oh,” he whispered, his smile growing. “Baby, how long have you been this wet?”

“Since you sat down in the faculty section,” she admitted, and there was a brief flicker of something soft in his eyes, an affection she only saw in small pieces.

But he shook it off and replaced it with his usual predatory gaze. “Then, let me take care of your pretty pussy, okay?” He captured her lips again with a low growl, this time picking her up as he did. She happily wrapped her legs around his waist, her heart strumming with giddy excitement as he carried her back to his room.

Clarke giggled as she fell back onto his bed with a small bounce. He was rolling up his sleeves as his eyes scavenged over her, licking his lips when his gaze got down to her skirt.

“Should I take this off?” she asked, tugging at them hem of her cheerleading skirt.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled, swatting her hand away. “I want you just like this.” His warm hands trailed up her bare thighs, slowly nudging her skirt up. The back of his hand glided over her slit, causing her to jerk beneath him.

“Please.”

“What?” he grinned innocently, and Clarke let out a whine.

“You said you’d take care of my pussy,” she huffed, and a low chuckle escaped his lips.

“I will, don’t you worry.” This time, he let his knuckles slide up her cunt before licking her juices off them. “Gonna take good care of you after the little show you put on for me. Blowing me all those kisses, you sweet thing. Pushing out your chest for me, doing all your little kicks… fuck, Clarke.” She preened at the break of his voice as he said her name and spread her legs for him. He shoved his sleeves up higher before settling down on the bed between her legs. “You wanna show me your pretty cunt again?”

Clarke pulled her skirt up and bit down on her bottom lip. His fingers trailed over her labia, not quite giving her any pressure yet, but teasing her all the same.

“Most cheerleaders only want to spread their legs for the football players, but not you, huh? No, you only spread them for your professor,” he growled before pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “Right?” Professor Blake gripped her thigh as he spoke, and the possessiveness in his voice caused her body to shudder.

“Only for you, Professor Blake,” she whimpered, and he rewarded her by licking a stripe up her cunt. His hand was still firm on her thigh, squeezing and digging his fingers into her flesh. The other hand was gentler, still teasing her folds as he pressed chaste kisses to her slit.

“What a sweet girl.” His lips grazed against her cunt as he spoke, his warm breath too much against her skin. “My little cheerleader.” Clarke squirmed under him, trying to angle her cunt closer to his mouth. But his hand left her thigh and held her hips down. He clucked his tongue at her as his nose trailed up her slit.

Whines and whimpers fell off her lips as he teased her, and whenever she tried to pull him by the hair, he ceased all movements. So after a few minutes of pleading, Clarke moved her hands to the comforter and gripped the fabric as she tried her best to wait patiently.

“Good girl,” he finally whispered before pushing her folds apart. His expert mouth went straight for her clit, latching and suckling with a filthy moan. His hand slid up her bare stomach and slipped over her cheer top, and a cocky grin formed on Clarke’s lips. Professor Blake never could resist her tits. No, he would often stare at them in class or graze his hand against her nipple when no one was paying attention. He couldn’t get enough of them. So as Professor Blake lapped at her dripping cunt, his fingers teased her nipple until it was nice and hard for him.

Clarke tugged her top up, letting the tight fabric settle just above her breasts. He cursed into her cunt when he looked up to see what she had done. “Fuck, baby,” he growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Not enough that you’re showing off your pretty cunt to me, but you gotta show me those gorgeous tits too?”

She arched her back a little, pressing them up for him. His hand enveloped one of them completely, and Clarke got lost in the sight of his dark hand gripping at her pale breast. He was the first person she had ever been with who could take all of her breast in one hand. Finn and Lexa’s hands had been too small and gentle, not quite strong and big enough to manhandle her tits just how she likes.

“You like it when I show you my tits.” He regularly screenshotted her snapchats and kept them in a locked album on his phone with the rest of the filthy pictures she’d sent him. Sometimes, he took photos and videos as he fucked her in his office because he liked the way her tits bounced for him. Coming on her breasts was his second favorite way to finish after coming deep inside her. Professor Blake was obsessed with her breasts, and she loved it.

“You have no idea,” he growled. He slipped two fingers into her cunt, not taking his eyes off her tits as he did. “Why don’t you give them some love for me?”

His scissored his fingers once they were pressed all the way inside right as Clarke tried to cup her breasts with her small, dainty hands. “They’re too big,” she pouted. “I need your hands. They’re bigger.” Professor Blake cursed under his breath again as he pulled his fingers out before slamming them back in.

“Soon.” His confident voice broke a bit, as if he were unsure if he could resist groping at her tits for much longer. Clarke kept plucking at her nipples, occasionally whining that his hands would feel better, and that teasing led to him fucking her even harder with his fingers, as if he were trying to get her to orgasm quickly so he could get his mouth and hands on her tits sooner.

“Feel so good,” she whimpered.

“You gonna come for me, Clarke?”

“I’m trying, but…” she pouted.

“But you need more, you greedy little thing.” Clarke bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded. He gave her another glance over before lowering his head between her legs again. Clarke let out a shaky breath as his lips hovered above her cunt.

“Please,” she whispered, and that was all it took to have his mouth suckling at her clit again as his fingers crooked into her. Her own hands furiously groped her breasts as she bucked into him. She was too close. She just needed something more…

“Won’t my little cheerleader come for me?” he growled breathlessly before his tongue flattened against her clit. A low whine escaped her lips as her cunt clenched around his thick fingers. He moaned appreciatively into her skin as he continued his assault on her cunt. One hand abandoned her breast to reach down and grip his dark curls. He’d get onto her about that after, but right now, she needed something to hold onto.

His fingers slowed as she rode out the bliss, and her eyes fell shut. Eventually, he removed his fingers, and she whined at the loss of contact. His kisses to her cunt were gentle and loving, followed by sweet encouragements and praises.

“Look at you,” he cooed, and Clarke opened her dazed eyes to look up at him. His eyes lingered on her breasts that were exposed by her hiked up shirt. “I could get used to this.”

“Got a thing for cheerleaders, Professor Blake?” she teased.

“Just this one.” There was no teasing in his voice this time, no low growl to betray his arousal. Just an honest confession. “Didn’t know this would be a thing for me.” With a wink, his teasing was back.

“Can I take this uniform off now?” she whined. Clarke had been wearing it all day and the bunched-up fabric was starting to get itchy.

“Won’t you keep it on a bit longer?” he murmured as his hand trailed over her flushed tits. “Wanna fuck you in it first.”

 

 

Clarke whined for him to hurry up as he tugged his pants off. When he muttered his usual “patience is a virtue” lecture, she pressed her own two fingers inside her cunt. It wasn’t the same as his. Her fingers weren’t thick like his, didn’t fill her up just right… but she wasn’t really doing this for her own pleasure. No, she was doing it for him.

“Fuck, Clarke,” he growled when he finally looked up to see what she was doing. “You couldn’t wait for me?”

“You were taking forever,” she whined with a grin. He unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and tore it off quickly before falling on the bed beside her. His hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked back, pulling her fingers from here dripping cunt.

“Greedy little thing,” he sighed as he brought her fingers to his mouth. Clarke squirmed beside him as his tongue dove between her two fingers, lapping up her arousal. “You need to be filled up, huh?”

His grin was lecherous as Clarke offered him a shy nod. “Need to be filled up by your cock, Professor Blake,” she pouted, and that was all it took to have him on top of her, his mouth pressing searing kisses down her throat and chest. His fingers plucked and pulled at her nipples again as his tongue laved over her smooth, pale skin.

“I should come on these pretty tits tonight, don’t you think?” he growled before biting just below her nipple.

“No, not when I’m in my uniform,” she blurted out, and he crooked an eyebrow at her. “It’s just… I have to wear it again next week, so it has to stay clean. So just like, come inside me please.” Not that the request was some huge burden. Professor Blake loved filling her cunt with his cum and watching it drizzle out.

“Mhmm,” he hummed as he kissed between her breasts. “Can’t have my cum all over the cheer captain’s uniform, can I? Then the whole campus would know what a little slut you are for your favorite professor.” Her cunt clenched at his words and her breathing grew staggered. Professor Blake pushed up on his elbows and hovered over her just long enough to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “Gotta let everyone think you’re a good girl, right Clarke?”

“I am a good girl,” she said with a small pout.

“Mhmm,” he groaned as he sat up, now taking his cock in his hand. “You’re a very good girl for me, aren’t you? Showing off your pretty pussy for me, blowing me kisses when you’re supposed to be cheering…” He dragged one of her ankles to rest up on his shoulder before lining his cock up with her entrance. “Fuck, look at you. Look at my good girl.”

“Please,” she whimpered as the head of his cock bumped against her entrance. “Please, Professor Blake. I need it.”

“I know. And I always give my good little cheerleader what she needs, don’t I?” His voice was already wrecked and he hadn’t even pushed inside her yet. “And whenever she needs it too. Office hours, before class, at two in the morning on a school night, after the football game… you greedy little thing.”

Her bottom lip quivered as his fat cock pushed inside her, and her eyes started tearing up at how he stretched her out. She wondered if she’d ever get used to how he filled her up, though she doubted it. Each time he stretched her deliciously, causing her to be sore for days after. He’d smirk darkly when he saw her wince each time she tried to cross her legs in class.

“That’s it,” he cooed as his eyes fell shut. He stilled inside her for a moment, long enough to have Clarke squirming underneath him. “How are you so fucking tight?” His voice broke towards the end while he slowly pulled out of her, only for him to slam back into her and have her screaming out.

Out of habit, Clarke tried to muffle her mouth with her palm, but he pulled it away. “No, let me hear you. We’re not in my office, remember?” he grunted. His eyes drift down to where his cock was slamming into her, and he swore under his breath. “You take my cock so good, baby. Fuck.”

She whimpered and cried as he impaled her with his cock, and she couldn’t remember the last time he fucked her this hard. Probably that night she kept sending him videos of her playing with her cunt while he was trying to grade and he made her come over so he could punish her. Or maybe the night they got a noise complaint and Clarke hid him in her bathroom so no one would find out she was fucking her teacher.

“Couldn’t stop thinking of you like this. When you did those little kicks. All I wanted to do was get you like this so I could fuck you,” he grunted, accenting each sentence with a sharp thrust. “And all those fucking frat boys were staring at you as your tits bounced. Fuck, I just wanted to take you right there on the field so that they know you’re mine.”

Clarke gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down toward her. The pressure it put on her leg made her ache, but she needed to get her lips on his desperately. “Yours,” she whimpered, and his eyes softened for a beat. They never talked about what was happening between them or where it could go. Clarke still had another semester before she graduated, and she didn’t know if she’d go back home after or go somewhere else. The two of them had very little certainty when it came to the future, and it didn’t make it any easier that this thing between them had to be a secret. But the least they could do was give each other this promise. “All yours,” she reassured.

“All mine,” he repeated back before slamming his lips onto hers. When he pulled back, Clarke whimpered at the loss of his lips. His cock slipped out of her, and he set her leg back down. It ached a little, but the delicious kind of ache, the one that would remind her of whose cock had been pounding into her.

He settled between her legs and pushed back inside, and his cock didn’t get as deep… but he was closer than before, so Clarke didn’t care. She loved having his full weight on her while his cock was pounded into her. It made her feel so warm, full, and safe. Clarke tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed her again, this time wetter and sweeter than before.

One of his hands groped at her breast, pinching her nipples just hard enough to make her toes curl. His hot possessive mouth traveled all over her face, from her chin to her forehead, murmuring sweet praises as he did. And as soon as he murmured, “That’s my good girl,” Clarke was clenching around his cock while tears formed in her eyes. His cock kept hitting that one perfect spot as she cried out, leaving her blubbering and begging him to come inside her.

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Say my name,” he murmured right into her ear, his lips hot on her skin.

“Professor Blake.”

“Not that one.”

“Bellamy,” she whispered, and it felt so foreign on her tongue. At first, insisting on calling him Professor Blake was just because it was hot and got him rock hard quickly. But then, even after he first asked her to call him Bellamy when they were in his apartment, she still called him Professor Blake out of fear that she might accidentally slip up and call him Bellamy in class. But fuck, she loved getting to say his name. “Come inside me. Please, Bellamy.”

“Fuck,” he grunted as he fisted her hair. She whispered his name a few more times as his cock shuddered inside her… and kept saying it as she felt his hot cum trickle down her thighs. She even said it between kisses after he pulled out of her.

She was starting to feel sleepy as Bellamy picked her up off the bed, but a warm, contented sleepy. The kind she only felt with him. Clarke didn’t bother helping him as he undid her skirt and pulled off her top. She giggled a little as she watched him fold her uniform up with such care, as if he hadn’t just fucked her senseless in it. When she tried to tease him for it, he just nudged her into the shower and peppered her shoulder with kisses. Clarke had to lean back against his chest, her legs too sore from the game and from getting fucked. But he didn’t seem to mind. No, he took the opportunity to rub circles into her clit until she came again and then helped her clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr and twitter as asroarke. comments and kudos always appreciated. hope you liked this fic, ya filthy animals


End file.
